A Turning of the Tides
by The Acid Rabbit
Summary: Kuja has feelings for Garnet, but Zidane doesn't take it too well. Tempers flare as a fight breaks out that drives a wedge between Zidane & Garnet forever. Consolidated the chapters! READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Brother's War

**A/N** Alright, I've decided to rewrite this story. I'm doing it in third person instead of first person because I suck ass at writing first person. I know it's been a while since I've done anything on this site, but to all the people out there that actually read this story again after I dropped it like 3 years ago, I thank you.

This is the first chapter. I'm going to rewrite the first three chapters and then I'll continue with the rest. I've got a new laptop, so I'm doing some serious writing. I'll really work to improve the quality of the writing in this story from my shitty first-person version.

If you notice any flaws in my writing, don't hesitate to say so, whether through email or message or review or whatnot. I would greatly appreciate any suggestions or comments or any discrepancies brought to my attention. As always, read and review!

**A Turning of the Tides**

**Chapter 1**

**The Brother's War**

Garnet paced back and forth over the lacquered mahogany floor, twirling her long raven locks with her left hand. Her shoes tapped quietly on the wooden panels and her hair swished as she turned about face. Her temple pulsed with annoyance and irritation; her eyes were squinted with a certain level of malice.

On the other side of the room, Zidane sat on the queen-sized bed, with great oak posts extending to the ceiling, holding a large silk canopy decorated with swirling flames, designed to match the hemming on the bottom of the bed.

Zidane ran a gloved hand through his short blond hair, the fading sunlight streaming in through the window shining off the brass buttons on his cuffs. He sighed heavily, adjusted his vest, buttoned one of his brass cufflinks. He looked towards Garnet, still pacing.

The sunlight was bouncing off her ebony hair, creating a glowing aura about her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at Zidane. Her brow creased, she sat down at the seldom-used table.

"Why? Why do you hate him so much? He's your brother; you're supposed to love him," she said. Zidane threw his hands in the air, making sardonic faces.

"He tried to kill us! He tried to kill the entire world! How can you forgive that?" Zidane exclaimed.

Garnet gave him a hurt look.

"How could you say such a thing?" she whispered. "He's changed. He's become a prosperous, honest merchant sailor. How much more can he repent?"

Zidane stood and walked to the window. He stared out at the harbor. The sunlight shined off the shifting water; boats were coming in to dock and heading out to sea as gulls called from overhead. People moved to and from, hefting crates of cargo onto ships and heaving them off to be sold at the local market.

Zidane took notice of one particular brigantine, painted black with a wooden maiden carved at the helm. The sails were splendid, great white, billowing in the wind. Great ropes were slung everywhere, dropping from the masts, tied to giant concrete blocks at the docks with giant sheepshanks. Great wooden planks were laid at the edge of the ship, a ramp to move between the ship and the harbor of Alexandria.

The ship was named the HMS Paragon, and it belonged to his brother Kuja. It was a massive ship, thrice as large as the rest of the freighters that docked in Alexandria harbor. It was a bold move on Kuja's part to purchase such a massive vessel, especially with airships fast becoming the most popular mode of transport for both the public and cargo. Kuja had instead built himself an empire importing exotic goods from the outlying continents and exporting general goods from the kingdom.

The outrage of it infuriated Zidane. Just five years prior, Kuja had tried to destroy the entire world when his attempts to prolong his own life had failed. And nearly two decades earlier, he had left Zidane alone to die when he was supposed to care for him. Zidane had a lot of repressed rage towards his elder brother, and the thought of just forgiving him was difficult to swallow.

"He could start by bringing back all the people he killed," Zidane said cruelly. "He has the power; why doesn't he?"

Garnet's eyes dropped. She didn't say a word; she didn't know why he wouldn't bring back all the casualties of the past war.

"Do you hate your brother because you think he's still evil," Garnet asked, "or because I have feelings for him?"

Zidane continued to stare out over the ocean, his legs crossed, leaning against the windowsill. The gentle breeze coming in rustled his bangs; he brushed them out of his face, the dying sunlight glinting of his ice blue eyes.

The door opened and in walked General Beatrix, Captain of the Queen's Guard. Zidane looked at her and began to walk towards her, towards the door.

Beatrix looked at Garnet and then at Zidane. Hesitant to deliver her message because of the look of wrath upon Zidane's face, she waited until he was nearly to the door.

"Lord Zidane, Lord Kuja humbly requests your presence at the castle moat," she said.

The look of wrath on Zidane's face went from bad to worse; he looked ready to decapitate the next person he came to, and the twin daggers at his waist made Beatrix slightly apprehensive. She didn't say another word; she didn't want to exacerbate the situation. Without a word or even a glance to Garnet, Zidane left the room, his tail wrapped around his leg in fury.

Beatrix watched Zidane leave and then turned her attention to Garnet. She looked at her queen, admiring the beauty that she had, the beauty the late Queen Brahne had unfortunately lacked. Though the sun had finally set, the horizon was still a melting pot of color, highlighting Garnet's beauty, the gold and crimson steaks contrasting with her raven locks.

Garnet was truly the epitome of beauty, and Beatrix sighed when she thought about that fact. She walked to the great oak table and set down one of the cushioned chairs, running her hand over the intricate wooden carvings that decorated the oak. Scenes of the Great War of ancient times were depicted in the carvings, inlaid with shimmering samite.

Garnet's face was a mixture of worry and fury. She was outraged at Zidane's folly, and she was worried what he would do. Kuja couldn't have picked a worse time to meet with him. Her thoughts were displaced, however, by General Beatrix.

"Who were you just with?" Garnet asked. Beatrix looked at her quizzically. She didn't understand the question.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eliciting a smile from Garnet.

"There's sweat beaded at your brow and your face is pinkish, flushed. You've been with someone. And well, you still have some, uh… stuff… in your hair," she said, trying to keep her dialogue polite.

Garnet chuckled as Beatrix ran her hand through her brunette curls. Her fingers touched on a wet, sticky substance, and she blushed deepest crimson.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you're Majesty. Oh, this is so embarrassing," she stammered, cleaning her hair.

"Beatrix, calm down. It's quite alright. You don't need to be so formal with me, either. You're only a few years my elder; I don't want us to have a queen-subject relationship. I want us to be like sisters; I only hope your sense of propriety will allow you to look at me that way," Garnet said.

Beatrix smiled and stood. She hugged Garnet and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, we'll be sisters," she said.

The crimson hues of the sunset were rapidly fading to starlight. The night sky was growing dark and the gulls were quickly being replaced with bats. The water in the moat gently lapped at the cobbles. Crickets chirped in the wet grass. Mosquitoes buzzed about and fireflies flickered to and fro.

Kuja stood in front of Alexandria castle, awaiting his younger brother Zidane. Both held lordship to the kingdom of Alexandria, but Zidane was not pleased to share such a title Kuja. Zidane didn't like his elder brother, to say the least.

Kuja watched the archway for his brother, very apprehensive about the coming confrontation. He had a feeling things were going to get ugly. Kuja turned and looked at the city to calm himself. There were lights all over, and a dull roar could be heard even at the castle. Alexandria was a restless city, but it would soon quiet down and the lights would go out. The taverns would close, the opera houses would finish their shows, the stores and chapels would shut down; the only buildings that would remain open were the inns.

From behind him, Kuja heard the clanking metal footsteps of his younger brother. The pain in his stomach came rushing back as Zidane approached.

Zidane looked at his elder brother. His ivory hair had white feathers mingled with it, strands falling down over his chilling blue eyes. His lips were thin, his cheekbones defined. His body was chiseled from stone; he was pure muscle. He wore white silks that billowed around him.

Zidane watched as Kuja turned to face him, a smile spread on his face. It infuriated him. He didn't even deserve to be alive, let alone hold a lordship. The whole hypocrisy made him see red.

"What the hell do you want?" he shouted.

Kuja was hesitant to speak, the smile on his face replaced by one of abject terror. Things were going to go very bad indeed.

"Very well; small talk aside, I'll be straight to the point. You have feelings for Garnet. This I know. I, however, also seemed to have developed feelings for her. I'm not exactly sure how I truly feel about her, but I know I care deeply for her. I thought out of respect that you should be the first to know," Kuja replied.

Zidane could no longer contain his rage. With blind fury guiding his hands, he lunged at Kuja with the sole intent of killing him.

"So who was it?" Garnet asked, giggling gleefully.

Beatrix was barely able to contain herself.

"It was Blank," she said.

Garnet gasped.

"But Beatrix… What about Steiner?" she asked.

Beatrix's face clouded at his name.

"What about Steiner?" she asked coldly.

The tension Garnet saw in Beatrix's face was nearly palpable. She seethed with a white-hot fire that had sprung from nowhere. Beatrix was digging her nails into the lacquered table.

"I thought the two of you…" Garnet started. She trailed off when Beatrix met her gaze with one of contempt.

"I did, too. It turns out we were both wrong. He met up with some pretty-faced blonde at Zed's Tavern about a week ago and ran off with her in a drunken haze. I haven't heard from him since," Beatrix seethed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can have him tracked down, if you like… although I think it would be wiser to have the next in line of the Knights of Pluto promoted. Steiner was becoming a bit too lax in his duties," Garnet said.

Beatrix nodded in agreement.

"I could also recommend at least an initiation into the Knights of Pluto for Blank. He's loyal, brave, trustworthy. A true man; a lover more than a fighter, but he would be more than willing to step up to the call of duty," she said. Garnet bowed her head in thought.

"Are you sure he's as commendable as you say? You've only known him for a few days at most. How can you be so confident in him?" she asked.

"He loves me," Beatrix said simply.

"How can you be so sure?" Garnet asked.

"When we went to bed, he asked me to marry him," Beatrix exclaimed.

"Oh my… Beatrix, that's wonderful! What did you say?" Garnet asked, ecstatic for her friend.

"What do you think I said? Yes!" Beatrix exclaimed.

Both Garnet and Beatrix had jumped to their feet and were jumping and screaming like schoolgirls.

Just then, the door burst open and a member of the Queen's Guard rushed in.

"Queen Garnet! General Beatrix! A fight has broken out!" she exclaimed between gasps.

The joyful air was immediately broken. General Beatrix became the born leader that she was and Garnet put on her face of royalty.

"Why haven't you stopped it?" Beatrix demanded. The guard caught her breath for a moment, then explained.

"It's between Lord Zidane and Lord Kuja. The guard didn't want to get involved, lest someone get injured," she said.

Beatrix rushed out of the room, Garnet and the guard following close behind.

Arriving at the moat, Beatrix and Garnet found Zidane and Kuja locked in mortal combat. Zidane wielded his twin daggers with the swift expertise that came with long hours of practice. Kuja was not as lucky. Unarmed, he relied solely on his speed and agility to dodge Zidane's daggers. And he was losing.

Covered with gashes and wounds, Kuja used his magic to heal what wounds he could, but with his attention so focused on Zidane, he could do little. He was taking the path of a pacifist in this battle. If he used hi magic, he could give Zidane a true challenge, but the outcome could not be certain. If Zidane used his trance powers, Kuja would be in trouble. It had been five years since Kuja had used his trance power, and he wasn't sure if he could do it again, even if he wanted to.

Garnet began to scream at the two to cease their battle, but Beatrix was ready with Save the Queen. In two quick motions, she disarmed Zidane of his daggers, capitalizing on Zidane's ignorance of her presence. Had he been paying attention, her job would have become infinitely more difficult.

"Stop it, you two, stop it!" Garnet screamed. Tears were streaming from her eyes, falling off her lips as she spoke.

Kuja and Beatrix looked at her, leaving an opening for Zidane. Grabbing one of his daggers from the ground, he lunged at Kuja, bringing the blade slicing downwards, cutting through the bare flesh of his chest. Kuja's robes stained crimson as his blood spilled out, wetting the ground, pouring over Zidane's dagger and hands.

Beatrix winced and brought the hilt of her sword crashing into Zidane's temple, effectively knocking him out. He let go of the blade, falling limp to the ground, a small stream of blood trickling from the gash on his head.

Kuja staggered backwards, holding the dagger with his hands. He fell to his knees, the white of his clothes barely visible now. With a cry of agony, he wrenched the blade from his chest; the blood flow increased tenfold, and he now had a gaping hole in his chest. He began to wheeze and gasp; he fell to the cobblestones.

Garnet screamed and ran to him, turning him over onto his back. His blood quickly covered her hands and clothes. She brushed his hair out of his face as he coughed blood.

Garnet pulled off her gloves. Her hands were small and slender, soft and gentle. Her nails were painted red with small white flowers in the center. She had spent hours the day prior getting them just the way she had wanted. She placed her hands on the wound in Kuja's chest, into the hot blood that was his life. Her hands were covered, but she paid no heed.

"His lung's been punctured. I don't know if I can heal that," she sobbed, her eyes wet with tears.

"You can do it Garnet. Concentrate," Beatrix said.

Garnet sniffled and focused her energy. She called upon the divine powers and the energies within herself. She focused it all through her hands, through her fingertips, down, down into the gaping wound, down into the very fibers of flesh that were now torn wide.

Garnet turned red with strain, sweat beading at her brow. She put forth every bit of energy she had; the strands of flesh were repaired, sinew by sinew, fiber by fiber. The blood flow quickly stopped, the wound becoming smaller, closing, eventually healing without a scar or scratch or sign that it had ever existed.

Garnet fell back, exhausted from the ordeal. Beatrix rushed to her side, holding her so she wouldn't fall. Kuja managed to push himself up; he looked at Garnet and smiled.

"You saved my life, princess. That's twice since I've been living here. Do I need to start keeping tally?" he said.

Garnet smiled through her sobs, wiping the tears from her eyes. She stared into Kuja's misty, mysterious eyes. He smiled back at her, pushing aside a lock of his ivory hair. His eyes never lost their mistiness, never lost their mystery. They held an enigma, knowledge of ancients lost in time, jumbled and mixed with life in the here and now, brought to boil and left to cool on the sill of life amongst the masses.

Beatrix helped Garnet to her feet after she had regained some of her strength. She was well enough to walk on her own, but she needed to rest. It wasn't often her energy was drained so deeply. Even summoning her eidolons was a menial task compared to healing human flesh.

"Garnet," Beatrix said, "what should we do about Zidane?"

Garnet turned and looked back at the unconscious form of Zidane. Rage boiled within her at the sight of him. He had been so audacious; Garnet still didn't know what the true reason he attacked Kuja was. All she knew was that, to her judgment, he was no longer mentally stable and had to be dealt with accordingly.

"Ban him from the kingdom. Take him outside the borders and deliver him somewhere, anywhere; just not within the limits of my kingdom. I don't want to see him again," she said sternly but with sadness. It obviously pained her to say it, but it had to be done.

"Never let him return."


	2. Passion and Lust

A/N: This chapter has been doctored due to the recent warning against mist-rating stories. This chapter is officially tuned down, as will the entire story.

Chapter 3  
(Garnet)  
  
I placed my hand on Kuja's blood soaked clothes. The warm liquid sent chills down my spine. Focusing all my energies on healing his wound, I began to recite the ancient curaga incantation. A warm light filled the wound, tying the threads of broken flesh back together. Ever so slowly the threads of skin healed. I felt my energies draining from me, my power diminishing. I didn't think I would have enough energy to heal the wound. At last, I felt the final strands of the wound heal, and the wound close. I leaned back, my energy drained. Kuja looked deep into me. Staring into his mysterious blue eyes I could see his appreciation. After regaining my strength I stood, looking at Zidane. My anger flared and my eyes narrowed.  
"Zidane...get out." I said coldly, rage burning in my eyes, fury bubbling deep within me.  
(Kuja)  
  
I lay on the cobblestone walk before Castle Alexandros, feeling my strength returning to me ever so slowly. The look of shock on Zidane's face was priceless. He deserved it.  
Handing me a small vial with a murky red liquid inside it, Garnet summoned me to her bed chambers. I knew she needed to speak with me, desperately. Beatrix and two other Alexandrian guards handcuffed Zidane and began crossing the moat, taking him to the boarder of Alexandrian territory.  
We reached Garnet's chambers a few moments later. Garnet crossed the room and set down on her bed. Adorned with rose petals and cherry blossoms, the cover was very fancy. Sunlight poured in the only window, shining upon a large, intricately carved mahogany table. Staring at Garnet, I slowly took a seat next to her.  
"What did you want me here for Garnet?" I asked, staring at the stone tiles of the floor, not wanting to see her blinding beauty. She clasped my hands and I turned my head in her direction, locking eyes with her.  
"I'm not sure what you want, but I have something I need to tell you." I said softly. Staring into her murky brown eyes, I slid my hand into her ebony locks. Smiling, I slid my hand down to her rosy cheek where she met it with her own. Then, ever so softly, she spoke.  
"I don't know when it started, but...well, I-I... oh, I don't know how to say this..." she muttered "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind first." I smiled.  
"Alright, well...I really don't know how to say this either, but..." I said. Looking deep into her chocolate eyes, I searched her soul for the answer to my question. Looking into her eyes I saw a spark of love and smiled. Tenderly, I slid my hand into her silky hair and brushed my lips against hers. Gently, I slid my tongue over her lips until they parted. Slipping my tongue inside, I laid her down on the bed. I could feel her panting beneath me, her petit chest rising quickly. Breaking the kiss, I looked at her.  
"You okay Garnet?" I asked softly. She smiled and brought my lips back to hers.  
  
(Beatrix)  
  
The golden sun beat down on the murky green moat, water striders gliding over the top of the water, sending small ripples over the surface. One of my guards slowly rowed the boat to the other side, to the rest of Castle Alexandros. Zidane stared at the oak planks of the boat floor, his cuffed hands resting upon his knees. Staring at him, I thought about what had happened, about how he had stabbed his own brother.  
"I'll don't know why I did it, so asking won't get you any answers" Zidane said. He had raised his head, locked his eyes with mine while I was lost in thought.  
"I wasn't going to ask why. What I was going to ask was, was it worth it? Was it worth being thrown from Alexandrian territory, and causing Garnet to hate you? She did care for you, you know." I said, trying to understand his reasoning.  
"I know she did. I just....It was too much. I just couldn't take the fact that my brother had taken everything from me. My birthplace, my home, and now my girl...."  
  
(Zidane)  
  
I felt the hot sun beating down upon me as we crossed the moat, the quiet sound of water lapping at the sides of the boat rising to my ears. Staring into Beatrix' eyes I began to realize how badly I had screwed things up. Her soft brown eyes, full of love, made my anger rise.  
Kuja had made my life a living hell for the past five years. I thought I'd lost him at the Iifa tree. Then he goes and shows up three months later, perfectly fine. His darkness hid behind soft eyes, he played Garnet. Played her into granting him clemency, even giving him a lordship. So here he stayed, at Castle Alexandros, for the past five years. After becoming the head of business for Castle Alexandros, he began to work his corruption on Garnet, urging her to order smiths to create surpluses of weapons and armor, send soldiers out to slay the beasts still lurking about from the remains of the mist. He urged her to kill some beasts, capture others, so they may be researched. Researched my ass. He only wanted to learn how to control the beasts.  
Lost in thought, I didn't notice when the boat stopped at the other side of the moat. Getting up, Beatrix escorted me to the edge of town. Staring out over the vast waterfall at the edge of Alexandria, I swore I'd get even with Kuja, regardless the cost.  
  
(Garnet)  
  
My pulse raced as Kuja laid me down upon my bed, kissing me tenderly. Placing one hand into his hair and the other on his back, I closed my eyes as complete bliss washed over me. I never could have been happier. Kuja stared into my eyes, twisting a strand of my hair around his finger. I looked at him in the light, saw him as I never had before. The sunlight glinted off his white hair; his eyes sparkled in the evening light. Those eyes....they contained great love and sorrow for mistakes long past, but they also contained something mysterious. Something I couldn't comprehend, but, as I realized it then, loved nonetheless. "Garnet, I love you," he whispered, his voice soft, seductive. "With all my heart, I want to be beside you. You're more beautiful than a thousand sunsets, more intriguing than Pandora's Box. You captivate me, in ways no one else ever has." Smiling, I kissed him. "You flatter me, Kuja. I love you, as well. You say I'm intriguing....in what ways?" I asked, intrigued that he would say such a thing. "You personality is perfect. You rule your kingdom with fairness and honesty, and in return, the people love you. You seem unbreakable, a statue in the rain. Yet, though they don't see it, you posses a tenderness and loving nature that only you can. You truly are perfect." He said. My heart beat with love for him, a love that Zidane was never able to gain. Pulling him to me, I kissed him passionately. Rolling over, I straddled him, knowing grin wrought upon his face.  
  
(Beatrix)  
  
Standing at the edge of town, I watched Zidane walk slowly away from the city he had learned to love so deeply. It saddened me to have to watch him leave, watch his heart be broken. I found myself tearing up, turned away to hide my emotions.  
Walking over the smooth cobblestones that made the main street, I headed back towards the town plaza. The streets were filled with merchants selling their wares. Shouts could be heard everywhere, yet few were distinguishable. Making my way through the crowded streets, I was headed back to the castle when, much to my pleasure, someone grabbed my hand. Spinning me around, I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. Giggling, I ran my fingers into Blank's hair, kissing him back.  
"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that. You could get hurt." I said in a slightly scolding tone. Blank just smirked and kissed me again.  
"You could never hurt me. It's just not in you." He said. Narrowing my eyes, I smiled at him.  
"Do I have to remind you what I wanted to do to Steiner when he ran off with that slut from the tavern?" I said, somewhat annoyed. Looking deep into my eyes, he took my hands in his.  
"Beatrix, I would never hurt you in anyway. I love you. Now, come with me. I have something to show you." He said mysteriously. Intrigued as to what he had to show me, I went along.  
  
(Kuja)  
  
Moonlight streamed in through the open window, a gentle breeze blowing the velvet curtains. The streets of Alexandria lay deserted, save for a few fishermen returning with the nights catch.  
Staring up at the rose colored canopy, I lay in total bliss. I listened to the gentle rhythm of Garnet's breathing, felt her smooth skin as she lay atop my chest, her hair like a velvety blanket over me.  
Running a strand of her hair between my fingers, I lay there, lost in thought. The day's events were quite overwhelming. My own brother, the anger....I've never seen such rage burn within his eyes, even when I threatened the entire planet. Today I saw the one thing I have dreaded since our birth...in his eyes, behind the burning fire, I saw the evil, corrupting hate that burned within his soul. I fear he's going to do something drastic, something he will regret.  
Damn it! I should have stopped Garnet from banishing him...now I have no idea where he is, what he's doing. For five years Zidane has been upset with me, with the entire world. He can't stand the fact that Garnet has feelings for me. He wouldn't stand it. Perhaps he shouldn't have saved me from the Iifa tree seven years ago...  
Garnet raised her head from my chest, looked into my eyes. Her hazel eyes stared into me, looking through me. She could tell something was wrong.  
"Kuja, what's troubling you?" she said, her sweet voice like the trickle of water over tiny falls. Just hearing her speak washed away all my worries and eased my soul.  
"Nothing, my love. I was merely lost in thought." I said, not wanting to worry her with my ridiculous fears. Sliding up next to me, she brought her lips to mine. I smiled, sliding my tongue into her mouth. Her every essence seemed that of an angel, her very presence enticed me to no end.  
"I never would have imagined things would turn out this way. I truly thought I was going to die in the bowels of the Iifa tree." I whispered, remembering the torturous time I spent in the depths of that cursed plant.  
"Kuja, don't think like that. You were only afraid, as are we all...that's why we have each other, to help us get through." Staring into her eyes, I smiled, pressing my lips to hers. Sliding my tongue into my mouth, dozens of thoughts ran through my mind. Feelings, thoughts, worry...then, brushing them all from my mind, I slid my hand into Garnet's hair and began to kiss my way down her neck. Her light moans of pleasure excited me; caused me to quicken my pace.  
  
(Zidane)  
The warm summer air felt good on my face, blowing a few strands of my sandy brown hair into my face. Smiling, I left Castle Alexandros, never looking back. Kuja's blood still stained my hands, bloodied the dagger in my belt. Not too sure what to do at the moment, I set out towards Treno. There I could relax for a bit, play some Tetra Master. I needed to regroup before I could begin plotting my revenge on Kuja.  
I had thought about going to Lindblum, rejoining Tantalus. Then I decided against it. It would only bring me grief, to have the guys pestering me about Garnet and Kuja. I could feel my temperature rising just thinking about them together.  
Digging in my pocket, I pulled out some Gysahl Greens. I knew I couldn't walk to Treno. It was just too far. Climbing atop Choco, I recalled all the times we had together. I'll never forget when we first met in Chocobo Forest. Choco seemed kind of scary at first, but he turned out to be a great companion. Finding Mognet Central was definitely our toughest challenge. Somehow, we got through it.  
My daydream was interrupted by rising smoke. We were a good hundred miles from Alexandria. A thin wisp of smoke curled up from the center of a  
small wood. Deciding to investigate, I dismounted from Choco and headed  
into the wood. The sound of birds and squirrels floated through the branches of the trees, the sunlight striking the forest floor through small breaks in the forest canopy. As I drew nearer to the center, I detected the  
smell of bacon on the air, the sweet tang of roasted chestnuts, and enticing scent of elderberry wine. What I saw then will forever haunt the  
dregs of my mind.


	3. Outbreak of War

Chapter 5  
  
(Blank)  
  
We made our way through the crowd quickly, my thieving agility coming in very hand. Beatrix' eyes were aglow with love for me and curiosity at what I had to show her. Much different from when I found her, two days ago...  
  
The night air was cold on my skin, but soothed my lungs. I stood atop the east tower of Castle Alexandros, starring up at the stars that dotted the inky night sky. I was lost in thought, pondering over memories long past. I didn't hear the soft clanking of metal on stone as a young woman decided to end it all.  
  
I was broken from my trance by the sound of muffled sobs. Slowly, I crept around the tower to find Beatrix, general of the queen's guard. Standing on the edge of the tower, she was starring at the ground so far below. The tears streaming down her face glistened in the starlight.  
  
I hesitated, afraid I might startle her, cause her to jump. Cautiously, I crept closer, but kept a fair amount of distance between us.  
  
"Don't do it," I called out. I heard her gasp as she twirled around on the battlement. My stomach clenched as she did so. I felt sure she was going to loose her balance. Miraculously, she maintained her balance with ease. She stared at me as if I were some enemy, bent on stopping her.  
  
"Don't come near me! I've made my decision. This is the only way to end the pain," she sobbed. My heart sank to hear her say such a thing.  
  
"What makes you think that? What could be so horrible that you couldn't bear it, even with help from another?" I asked sincerely. I stood there, watching her as she collected herself. Her breath came in gasps, her chest heaving from emotion. She wiped the tears from her face, and then sat down on the stone battlement.  
  
"Have you ever lost someone you loved?" she asked plainly. The question struck my heart. Images of Cecilia flashed in my mind.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I have lost someone I loved. Her name was Cecilia. She died in an airship crash in Lindblum. I had thoughts of killing myself, just as you do know. But then I remembered her smile, her cheery attitude. She wouldn't have wanted to see me like that, crying and thinking of suicide. Her memory helped me, as did other people." I said truthfully. My words seemed to bounce off her like light reflecting in a mirror.  
  
"She died. My lover left me for another. He just left, without any warning or anything." She said between sobs. Here was a heartbroken angel whom had lost one she loved to another.  
  
"I'm truly sorry. I can't imagine how that feels. But this isn't the answer. You can get over this. Just talk. It helps." I said, trying to ease her pain. I slowly moved towards her, until I was able to sit on the battlement next to her. She truly didn't want to end her life; she just wanted someway to ease her pain. She looked at me with the saddest expression in the world, and my heart went out to her.  
  
"How would you know talking helps? You've never had to live with the fact that your lover ran off for another! You've never had to deal with the fact that you weren't good enough for someone!!" she shouted. I flinched at her every sentence; her words were true. I couldn't relate to her exact situation, but I had a good idea of the pain she was going through. No one should ever have to go through the pain of loss, especially to another.  
  
"It helped me, and I can only hope it can help you. Please, come down. I don't want to see another beautiful young woman die because of another person's mistake. Whoever your lover was, he doesn't deserve you if he wasn't able to see what a treasure you are," I said. Though I did hope my words would convince her to come down off the ledge, I meant every word. Whoever her lover was, he deserved to die for the pain he caused her. No one has the right to make one of God's greatest gifts suffer in any way.  
  
Beatrix stood looking at me for a long time, contemplating my words. I could tell that I had reached her. I could only hope my words had changed her mind. At last she responded.  
  
"You truly loved her, didn't you?" she asked me. The question was very abrupt; I wasn't prepared for it. Cecilia's memory brought tears to my eyes. Not wanting Beatrix to see me cry, I turned from her, blinking away the moisture.  
  
"She was my fiancé. I would have died for her. My parents died when I was fifteen, and I took to the bar to ease the pain. Since then, all my friends had resided in the tavern. Then I met Cecilia. She helped me get out of the bar, helped me give up drink. We fell in love and, once I knew what I wanted, I asked her to marry me. She said she wanted to visit her parents, to tell them the news. The airship crashed on the return. I never got to tell her how much I loved her, that I wanted to grow old with her. To this day I have nightmares about the crash. I should have been on that ship with her," I said.  
  
Beatrix knelt down and sat on the edge of the tower, her legs dangling on the inside. She looked at me in a strange way, a horrific expression on her face. It was as if I were a monster. Her expression hurt; I was in pain already.  
  
"I...I'm sorry. I had no idea. The pain you went through would have been unbearable for me. You're stronger than I," she said quietly. She dropped her eyes to the ground, adverted them from me. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She quickly looked at me, her eyes locking on mine. In that moment, my view of her changed. She wasn't a heart-broken maiden bent on suicide, but a lost woman looking for someone to share her pain with.  
  
She stared at me for a moment, her eyes never leaving mine. Standing up, she touched the hand on her shoulder. Her touch was soft and warm, the exact opposite of the night's weather. She smiled at me; she placed my hand on her cheek. I slid my right hand into her hair, pulled her close and kissed her warm lips. The wind picked up suddenly, blowing her hair all around. We both smirked; her hair tickled our faces.  
  
A flock of geese honked overhead, creating the only sound aside from the blowing wind. The stars glinted down upon us, the moon bathing us in silvery light. When we broke, we leaned our foreheads together, staring into one another's eyes. Never had I seen anyone more beautiful. The moonlight glinted off Beatrix's eyes, dazzling me.  
  
"You're so beautiful. Forget about your old lover. He's insane. He doesn't deserve you," I said. She smiled at me sweetly, kissed me again.  
  
"I know. Thank you, for helping me through that. I might not be here now, if not for you. Thank you so much. How can I repay you?" she asked sincerely. Though I could have asked for anything, just knowing she was alive was enough for me. Besides, something good will probably come eventually.  
  
"Just live. That's all the repayment I need," I said softly. Her face saddened slightly, but then lit back up with a devilish grin.  
  
"But I want to repay you. I know a way that we'll both enjoy," she whispered. Grasping my hand, she pulled me down the tower, to a night of love.  
  
I weaved through the crowd quickly, Beatrix traveling in my wake. Merchants hawked their goods from street side stalls. The cent of cardamom and cinnamon hung in the air. One could barely hear themselves think in the hustle and bustle of Alexandria.  
  
We made our way down the alley, towards Rose's theater. It had really taken off recently; people were coming from as far away as Lindblum to see her shows. Ever since they recruited Ace, they've been a hit. Beatrix kept asking what I had to show her, but I wouldn't give in. It had to be a surprise.  
  
We headed down into Rose's theater and I lead her through the curtain behind the toll booth, into the back room. After a slight reassurance, I blindfolded Beatrix and led her over to the flower-patterned loveseat. Normally it was used for business purposes, but now I was using it for this.  
  
"Beatrix, remember how I proposed, but didn't have a ring?" I asked. She smiled greatly.  
  
"Yes, I remember. Why?"  
  
"Well, take off the blindfold and you'll see," I said. She reached up and removed the blindfold. She gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wider than I had thought imaginable.  
  
"Oh my god, Blank, it's beautiful! Where did you ever get this? Please tell me you got it honestly...?" she asked. I smirked at her question.  
  
"I figured you'd ask that. Yes, I got it honestly. I have been saving money for quite some time. I was going to buy a ring for Cecelia, but I didn't have enough money. She died before I could ever get her one. So, I just saved the money. After last night, I figured she'd want me to be happy, so I used it," I said. Beatrix's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
Grabbing me, she kissed me long and hard. She smiled at me, staring into my eyes. We sat there in silence for several minutes, just holding each other. Finally, Beatrix broke the silence.  
  
"I love you."  
  
(Garnet)  
  
I awoke to a crimson dawn; a slight breeze rustled the curtains of my chambers. The breeze chilled my naked body, hardening my nipples. I was dazed and tired; I didn't remember much. The sound of Kuja's breathing brought the night's events flooding back.  
  
I continued to lie on Kuja's chest for several minutes, just relishing the moments. The sound of his breath was rhythmic and soft. I heard gulls squawking in the bay. The sound was so far away, yet so close. It was strange.  
  
Whilst I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. Wrapping a rose veil around me, I rose from my paradise and crossed the room. Unbolting the mahogany door, I opened it just a crack. Just outside my chambers stood a member of the Alexandrian guard. It was a young girl named Nytasha. She had recently been inedited into the royal guard; I remembered her from the knighting ceremony.  
  
"Your majesty, there's been a sighting of Mist," she said. The news struck me like a ton of bricks. How could there be any mist left? I thought we had destroyed it all when we destroyed Necron.  
  
"Where was it first seen?" I asked. My mind was racing. There were preparations to be made, people to be warned, possible troops to be assembled. I needed to know exactly what we were dealing with.  
  
"Well, milady, there's-"  
  
"In Gizamaluke's Grotto, Mognet central, and even the Black Mage village is suffering from its effects," came a masculine voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw Kuja sitting up in bed, blankets covering him from the waist down. He chuckled at my quizzical look.  
  
"I dreamt about it. I saw it all. The Iifa tree isn't dead. It still has several roots extending throughout the world. Only those three are producing mist, though. Monsters are appearing in those three locations. Gizamaluke and the black mages are fairing fine, but Mognet Central is a thing of the past. The monsters are acting very violently, destroying everything in their path. I fear that the Black Mage Village and Gizamaluke's Grotto will soon become a pile of rubble, just as Mognet Central is," he said. I clasped a hand over my mouth, shocked at what was going on.  
  
(Zidane)  
  
The warm summer wind blew through my blonde hair, blowing strands in front of my eyes. At first I thought I was dreaming. Then I thought I was delirious. After blinking, rubbing my eyes, and pinching myself, the same image was filling in my eyes. The rest of the world seemed a blur. The only thing I could see was the person standing in front of me: _Garnet_.  
  
At least it looked like her, except older, with strands of white hair and aged skin. Either way, there was no mistaking; it looked like a reincarnation of Garnet. The woman wore a white blouse with ballooning sleeves, a red hood, and black pants. Altogether, it seemed like a shabby outfit; the pants had patches, the sleeves of the blouse were frayed, and the hood was faded. Obviously, this woman had been living here for quite some time.  
  
Slowly, I approached the woman. She looked at me strangely, as if afraid of me. She began to draw back, fear gleaming in her eyes. Raising my hands, I uttered some soothing words and she seemed to accept them.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. She hesitated for a few seconds, and I began to wonder if she knew how to talk.  
  
"My name is Jane. Who are you?" she replied.  
  
"My name is Zidane Tribal. I hail from planet Terra. Don't ask, it's a very long story," I said. She smirked at my comment and sat down on a rock, beckoning for me to do so.  
  
"How long have you been living here?" I asked.  
  
"I've lived here for nearly ten years. I came from the summoners village Madain Sari. Why do you ask?" the old woman question.  
  
"I know someone who looks almost exactly like you, only younger. Do you have any living kin?"  
  
The woman's face saddened at my question. "I...don't know. My daughter and I fled Madain Sari when it was attacked by a burning eye in the sky. Our ship was destroyed at sea. I...I never found her after that. I never forgot her."  
  
Could it be? Could this woman be Garnet's mother? The notion seemed absurd, but there was no other way to explain the resemblance. I didn't want to let on that her daughter might be alive just yet, but it was hard to hold back. I had a few more questions before I told her the truth.  
  
"What was your daughter's name?" I asked.  
  
"Sarah. Her name was Sarah. She was only six years old. She never knew her father. She had just begun learning to summon," she said. She seemed on the edge of tears. I figured it was time to disclose the truth.  
  
"Jane, I believe your daughter is still alive," I said. She looked at me sharply, her eyes widening. Her mouth opened in awe and she stood up, moving towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked my straight in the eye.  
  
"That's not funny..." she said, her face suddenly turning angry. I backed up a step, afraid she might try to strike me.  
  
"I'm not joking. I truly think she's your daughter. There's no other way to explain the resemblance to you," I said. I lifted her hands off my shoulders as her eyes began to water, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Truly? After all these years, my daughter is still alive?" she sobbed. The tears began to fall freely. She buried her face in my shoulder and cried. I placed my hands on her shoulders hesitantly. It feels rather awkward to have someone you've never met crying on your shoulder.  
  
"Yes, your daughter is alive. She's queen of one of the two kingdoms on the mist continent. I can take you to her if you wish," I said. She lifted her head from my shoulder, looked deep into my eyes.  
  
"She's a queen? How did she come to hold such a position? Please don't tell me she assassinated anyone."  
  
"No, of course not," I chuckled, "She survived the storm that separated the two of you and was found by the king and his wife. They were strolling down the beech and found her lying upon the sand. She bore a remarkable resemblance to the late princess, and so they adopted her. They removed her summoners horn, but she's fine without it. She can still summon her eidolons," I replied.  
  
The old woman smiled brightly, standing straight and prideful. She looked back over her campsite, began searching through packs for something. I didn't know what she could need to find that was so important, but once she found it I understood. From a pack made of sewn leaves, she pulled forth a small heart-shaped locket.  
  
"What's that for?" I asked. She smiled at my question.  
  
"This is what kept me from forgetting my daughter after ten years," she said, opening the locket and showing me the small portrait inside. The portrait illustrated a younger verseion of the woman before me, an almost perfect portrayal of Garnet. Beside the woman was a young girl dressed in clothes similar to Eiko's. Upon her forehead was a small horn. The two seemed perfect together.  
  
"It's beautiful," I said. Jane smiled at me, closing the locket.  
  
"I will go with you to meet my daughter, but before we depart, let us sup. There's more than enough for both of us. I like to cook a lot at once. It prevents me from having to do so later," she said.  
  
And so we sat, supping on a delicious soup made from parsnips, leeks, and wild hare. The soup was piping hot and better tasting than most of the things the queen's bakers made back in Alexandria. Personally, with soup like this, I figured Jane could make a very lucrative living in Alexandria. The soup they make in the bars and tavern's isn't that great.  
  
After our meal was finished, Jane packed up what few things she truly wanted and left the rest. We climbed atop Choco and began the journey back to Alexandria. We spoke little on the trip, stopping very infrequently. Jane was eager to see her daughter again, and I hoped I wasn't too late to save Garnet from the evil leeching clutches of Kuja.  
  
(Kuja)  
  
Garnet's shocked expression was the parallel of my feelings. If the mist was back, then monsters would spawn anew. Who knew how long the mist had been spewing into the world? Who knew how long the monsters had been spawning from the mist. There could be thousands of them. All the armies in the world rallied together may not be able to defeat them. It was times like now that I wished I still had my trance power.  
  
Garnet uttered some orders to the soldier and closed the door. Finally gaining some privacy, I threw the sheets off and began to dress. I noticed Garnet was merely wearing a thin veil and smirked.  
  
"Are you going to dress, or are you going to conduct your country half naked?" I asked. She giggled slightly, and then resumed her depressive brooding. She sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. I sat down on the bed next to her, placing my arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay Garnet? Don't worry, we'll get through this," I said. She looked at me sadly, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can do this Kuja. I've never led a country during war. I don't know what to do," she said. Tenderly, I kissed her lips. Staring her in the eye, I spoke from the bottom of my heart.  
  
"Garnet, you have the strength. We'll get through this together. I'll help you in any way I can. But now your country needs you. You have to be strong."  
  
Garnet nodded and quickly dressed. Together, we left her chambers and headed out to conduct an army. 


End file.
